


Adventures in Babysitting with Vigilantes

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Adventures of Richie and Foggy [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: This is not how Foggy imagined he would see Matt again. Knocking at his door at two in the morning, dressed in his Daredevil costume, with The Punisher beside him. Oh right, and with a sleeping toddler in his arms.





	Adventures in Babysitting with Vigilantes

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Sunday but then I decided to delete it and rewrite the whole thing because I wasn't too pleased with that plot. 
> 
> I may have also developed a thing for writing Frank/Matt/Foggy *shrug*

This is not how Foggy imagined he would see Matt again. Knocking at his door at two in the morning, dressed in his Daredevil costume, with The Punisher beside him. Oh right, and with a sleeping toddler in his arms.

“Okay, we’ve only been separated for a year so I am pretty sure that’s not mine,” he said, pointing at the child.

Humor was all he had right now.

“Foggy, can we- uh- can we come in?” Matt was the first to speak up as he rocked the kid against his chest.

Foggy looked between him and Frank before sighing and stepping aside. He tried not to shudder as Castle walked past him with a giant assault rifle slinging over his shoulder. Once he locked the door, Foggy took a deep breath and turned to face the two men. “Okay, what’s going on? Did you two kidnap a baby?”

“He’s not a baby. He’s two years old,” Mr. Grumpy, sorry Castle, replied as he paced back and forth in the living room. He didn’t venture far away from Daredevil and the kid, Foggy noticed.

Foggy was about to pass off a snide remark when Matt cut in, “Foggy, we need a place to hide the kid.”

“What?” Foggy asked, alarmed, “Matt, what did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“You wanna try that again, buddy?” Foggy dared.

“We rescued him,” Frank answered for Matt, as he came to a stop beside Foggy’s former best friend.

“Okay,” Foggy sighed once again. “You two do realize that people take home rescued puppies, not rescued kids, right? Taking home a rescued kid, no matter how good your intentions, is still considered kidnapping. You know according to this little thing called the law.”

“Oh, for,” Frank tossed his hands up in the air in frustration and threw a glare at Matt, “I told you this was a bad idea.”

“I never thought I’d say this in a million years but Castle is right,” Foggy stated.

“He means bringing the kid here was a bad idea,” Matt informed him. He took off his mask, revealing the handsome face Foggy hadn't seen in over a year. “Look, Foggy, I wouldn’t ask you this if it wasn’t important. We can’t take him to the cops. At least not right now.”

“Why not?”

“Two cops killed his parents and then tried to kidnap him.”

A gasped as heard that and finally took a good look at the kid. Dressed up in Captain America pajamas, he had brown, bowl cut hair. He looked peaceful on Matt’s shoulder and seeing them like this tugged at Foggy’s heartstrings. “Put him down on the couch. Ten paces to your left. I’ll get him a blanket and more pillows,” Foggy exhaled before heading to his room.

When Foggy came back with the pillows and comforter, he found Matt and Frank watching the kid on the couch. The whole thing would be funny if Foggy wasn’t freaking out right now. Foggy draped the comforter over the kid and then gently lifted his head to place a pillow under it. He then put the other pillow on the edge of the couch, so that the kid wouldn’t fall off.

Foggy stood up again to find the two vigilantes looking at him instead. “What?” He asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“You’re good with him,” Matt replied and gave him smile.

“Of course. I am great with kids. I pretty much raised my two younger siblings, remember?” Foggy reminded his former friend. “So you two wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”

“We already did,” Matt replied, “And Foggy? You might wanna watch your language around the kid.”

Foggy gawked at him, “Excuse me? There’s a guy standing around with an assault rifle in the same room as the kid and my cussing is what worries you?”

Frank huffed and rolled his eyes at Foggy saying, “I should go.”

“No, stay. I need both of you to tell me what the he- heck is going on. Right now!” Foggy crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. “And since when do the two of you work together? Weren’t you trying to beat each other to death just over a year ago?” At this point, Foggy wasn’t even surprised that The Punisher knew who Daredevil was. Apparently, a lot had changed since he and Matt went their separate ways.

The kid whined in his sleep and Matt grabbed Foggy’s arm, dragging him away from the living room. “Keep your voice down. The kid’s been crying since we met him. He needs his sleep.”

Foggy yanked his arm out of his former friend’s strong grip and glared at him, “Fine!” He hissed. “But you still got some explaining to do.”

“He and I we’ve been together for months now,” Matt replied and pointed between himself and Frank. “Turns out we have a common enemy.”

“Who?”

“Wilson Fisk.”

A chill ran down Foggy’s spine, as soon Frank uttered those two words. “W-what? But he’s still in prison.”

“He is, but he’s regaining control over the city. His men are everywhere. We've been watching the two cops, who killed the kid’s parents, for 2 months now. Tonight, we were so close to finding out who’s helping Fisk when someone,” Matt stopped. He threw a glare in Frank’s general direction before continuing, “had to go ahead and shoot them.”

“So what, Red? You wanted me to let them kill the kid instead?”

“I had it under control, Frank. I wasn’t going to let them kill the kid. But no, you and your trigger itchy finger had to shoot someone.”

“If I hadn’t then there, your brains would be all over the pavement right now instead of theirs, Red”

Foggy gulped and tossed a concerned look at Matt, “What does he mean by that?”

“Nothing,” Matt grumbled, “He’s exaggerating. He thinks I take unnecessary risks and put my life in danger. He also thinks I need constant saving.”

“Hate to break it to you, buddy, but you do put your life-” Foggy paused abruptly. His jaw dropped open when he registered the grim yet somehow fond look Frank was giving Matt. “Wait a sec, are you two-” he pointed between the two men. Foggy gasped when they looked at each other and put some distance between themselves. “Well shit, I need a drink. Or maybe I’ll wake up right about now and this will all be a terrible nightmare.”

“Foggy-” Matt called after him as Foggy moved towards the kitchen.

Foggy stopped and turned to find his former best friend giving him a pained look. Foggy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, “I’m not mad at you, Matt. This is all just a bit sudden, okay?”

“Yeah, I get that. Trust me, Foggy, I didn’t want to drag you into this whole mess. I was trying to keep Fisk and his people as far away from you as possible but- but I didn’t know where else to take the kid. Everyone in the underground knows about Daredevil’s connection with Claire. They've also started to figure out The Punisher’s connection with Karen. So we couldn’t take the kid to them. As far as Fisk and his people are concerned, the only connection you have with either of us is as Frank’s lawyer. It will take them a while to figure out where the kid went. And I promise,” Matt paused, stepped around the breakfast bar and came to a halt next to Foggy. “I promise I won’t let them get to you, Foggy. Or that kid. So please, keep an eye on for the next few weeks while we try to figure out who he is and why Fisk’s people are after him. Please?”

Matt always knew Foggy was a sucker for those puppy dog eyes and he knew how to use them to his advantage. Foggy’s heart picked up when Matt pretty much pouted at him. “Fine, you asshole. You win,” he grumbled. Some traitorous part of Foggy’s brain reminded him that he was Matt’s last choice. The only reason he was there was because he had no one else to turn to. The knowledge hurt him a little.

A grin broke out across Matt’s face and he pulled Foggy into a hug. Foggy stilled and let his arms hang uselessly beside him.

“Uh sorry. Shouldn’t have done that,” Matt timidly apologized as he let Foggy go.

Foggy cleared his throat and picked up the scotch bottle from his counter. “So looks like I’ll have to toss all this away,” he said as he solemnly looked at the bottle of Black Label.

“Since when do you drink that?”

“Since I met Jess,” Foggy replied without missing a beat and then a lightbulb went off in his head. He searched around and came up with a box from under the counter. “Well, I don’t have to throw these away. I’ll just give them to her. She’ll have a field day. There’s no way in hell I can sleep now so might as well baby proof the place,” he noted looking around his apartment. He picked up all the bottles of scotch, whiskey, and wine from the cupboards. But then he had second thoughts about the wines and he put them back. When he turned to Matt again, he found his friend giving him an unamused look. “What? Don’t do that, Matt. I know how to drink responsibly."

“You hang out with Jones, Foggy. I doubt she has the words responsible drinking in her vocabulary.”

“She doesn’t but I do,” Foggy threw back. He then glared at both Matt and Frank, “Are you two going to stand around or are you going to help me baby proof this place?”

“We should get going,” Frank finally spoke up.

He could be eerily quiet sometimes that you could forget here was even there, Foggy noted.

“He’s right. We have to go back to the crime scene,” Matt added and gave Foggy an apologetic look as he put on his mask again.

“Wait. What? Why do you have to go back there? That place must be crawling with cops right now. Speaking of which, it wouldn’t take the cops long to find out that there was a kid with the couple too. The whole thing will lead to a massive manhunt.”

Okay so now Foggy was getting a little scared.

“Don’t worry about that, we’ll take care of it,” Frank grumbled and nodded towards the kid, “Just take care of him.”

“I will but guys-” Foggy pinched the bridge of his nose. “-what happens when the kid wakes up and finds himself in a strange place with a strange man? He’s going to freak the fuck out.”

“Language Foggy,” Matt chastised him again. He then reached into his boots much to Foggy’s confusion and came out with what looked like a flip phone. “This is my burner phone. It only has Frank’s number programmed into it. So when the kid wakes up, give him a call and we’ll be here as soon as we can.”

Foggy took the burner and turned it over in his hand. It wasn’t anything special. Just a regular, black flip phone which read the time and date on top. “Okay, but can’t you guys come by and take him in the morning?”

“No. My apartment isn’t safe right now,” Matt pretty much snapped, taking Foggy aback by his curt tone. “And Frank, well, his apartment might as well be a Guns and Ammo catalog.”

Foggy heard a snort and took his eyes off Matt to find Frank kneeling on the floor beside the kid. He was gently running his hand through the kid's hair. The kid sniffled and turned his head towards the vigilante but didn’t wake up. A sad look had fallen over Castle’s face and Foggy didn’t have to guess twice what brought that on. Even if his apartment wasn't littered with guns, Foggy is pretty sure Frank still wouldn’t take in the kid.

Foggy let out a breath and nodded, “Okay. But if the kid starts screaming bloody murder, I am locking myself in my bedroom.”

“You’ll be okay, Foggy. Don’t worry about it,” Matt said, encouragingly, and rested a hand on Foggy’s upper arm. He gave Foggy arm one last reassuring pat before heading towards the window.

“I do have a door, you guys,” Foggy commented as he followed the two men. “Oh by the way!” he called out as both vigilantes stepped onto the balcony.

“What?” Frank questioned, albeit agitated.

Foggy rolled his eyes at the man in return, “What’s the kid’s name? I can’t call him “the kid” forever.”

“He said his name was Richie. Could be Richard for short but he clearly prefers Richie,” Matt answered with a fond smile.

And then the two vigilantes were gone. Left alone, Foggy took a deep breath before closing the window and turning around to look at the kid on his couch. Right. Time to be a parent for the next few weeks. What the hell did he get himself into?


End file.
